


A Quick Meeting

by Dank_fics_mate



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, Top George Washington, gayyyyy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_fics_mate/pseuds/Dank_fics_mate
Summary: The President has a  talk with his two Virginians





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to post one shot kinky stuff! I've had this story saved in my Drafts forever! I hope you guys enjoy

Washington strolled down the long narrowing hallway of the congressional house, down to his private office located at the far end of the building. The hallways were decorated ravishingly with beautiful oil paintings of beautiful women or breath taking landscapes. As Washington approached closer to his office he could hear the sounds of muffle moans, his appearance turned dark with a wicked smirk on his face. His heart beat fasten as he heard the quick sudden noise of a muffle cry. As he approached the door he placed his ear over the thin wooden frame and listen to the noise coming from within.  
"Oh fuck"  
"Thomas keep it down, you want the whole house to hear you?"  
" Jimmy, you think I care What a bunch of federalist hear "  
Both voiced belong to two of Washington boys, Washington had many boys and many previous one before, but these two were more closer to home...  
Washington grab for the door knob and slung open the door to his office.  
There he saw his two boys Thomas and James.  
James face was eating out Thomas's ass, while Thomas was bending over on Washington desk, clawing and grinding against the wooden oak desk. The two men stopped immediately at the presence of the President.  
Washington carried a feeling of pure Dominance wherever he went, Washington was a fairly built man with large muscle traced through the outline of his uniform. His time serving as commander and chief during the war really built up his body figure. Washington smirked at his two boys, they were caught red handed in the act. Not that Washington was mad at them, not for this offense. This is exact what Washington order his two boys to do right before the cabinet meeting. He approached the fellow Virginias and told them to be excused early from the meeting and to do exact what Washington Wrote down on the small note paper he handed to Madison. During the meeting he could see sweat trickling down the boys faces, excited for what was to soon happen. Hamilton would have also been excuse early to follow along with said plan but Hamilton, his main most precious lover, was currently taking a well need break from work. Washington always  
asked for Hamilton to be apart of these things. Hamilton held a special place in the old Generals heart, for he had been there with Washington since the war. 

Washington gazed down at the two men,  
James and Thomas looking up to Washington as if waiting for an order or command to follow.  
"I don't believe I told you two boys to stop did I?"  
James and Thomas shook their heads as if naughty children being Scolded by an elder.  
" no sir"  
"Then I suggest you get back to work, unless you're trying to earn yourself a trip over my knee with the switch"  
Both boys eyes casted down and said in unison "yes sir"  
James face went back to eating out Jefferson ass, his tongue teasing the mans entrance; Jefferson tried his best to keep quite but a small gasp would escape here and there. He gripped the ends of the desk. God, Madison felt so fucking good. 

Washington strolled over to his cabinet door to get out a bottle of his most expensive wine, which Lafayette sent to him as a gift last Christmas.  
The general casual pour himself a glass of wine and seated himself across the room in his big red velvet arm chair, another gift from the French man. The arm chair was extremely wide and comfortable, the cushioning inside made from the soft sheep wool. The chair was more of a love seat, but it was extremely beautiful. Lafayette must have payed a good amount for such a chair. 

Washington watched his boys play with each, James tongue licking and teasing Jefferson asshole, bring out the true submissive bitch Thomas was deep down. In Thomas and James relationship it was Thomas who was in charge and on top of things. Washington thought it would be a good idea to knocking him down a few pegs by making his sub take control over him to teach him discipline. Thomas and Alexander were at each other throats it seem like 24/7 now and he had enough of his boys acting like jealous maidens fighting over a bouquet that was Washington approval. Thomas would be dealt with now and Alexander would learn soon enough later. 

" ah, sir..Can I cum please?" Thomas voice begged.  
"Absolutely not, you two boys have been raising Caine with Alexander none stop as of recently and I've gotten sick of it. So why should I let little Jefferson cum when he's shown no action of deserving such " George voice was deep and commanding  
Thomas hung his head, too afraid to look at the man currently towering over him.

" you boys think this is a joke don't you? You think congress is some big jesting party where you can tease and bully fellow members?"

" n-no sir"

" you obviously must, you think I didn't hear what you said under your breath to Alexander? " 

Thomas head shot up, had Washington heard what Thomas said?

" you belittling Alexander and then calling me Daddy?"

"S-sir I can explain..."

" Thomas for once in your life, Shut up"  
Washington voiced roared, it was a command and Thomas knew better then to go against his order.

James tensed up also, afraid of what was to happen next.  
" do you see me as a Father figure? Both of you two? "  
James face left Thomas ass to look up at Washington  
" sir..." Thomas tried to explain but was quickly cut off again by the Commander .  
" Thomas I was pretty sure I told you to shut your whore mouth, and you think my threat earlier was empty? For I have no problem tanning both your hides. You will speak when I ask directly for a response do I make myself clear?" Washington raised his thick eyebrows indicating he wanted a verbal response.  
" yes sir" both Virginias said in unison.

Washington rose from his chair and walked towards his two boys.  
" come agin?" Washington voice said low and dangerously threatening.  
" yes daddy..." James said sheepishly.  
George walked up to James and cupped his smooth dark face in his own rough course hands.  
"That's a good boy James, see Thomas. James knows how to be a good boy for his daddy "

James melted into the other man touch taking in his approval like it was gospel .  
Jefferson dared not speak up, he was trying very hard to avoid a switching over his bare ass.  
The last time Washington did such disciplinary actions Jefferson couldn't sit up right for almost a week...but god did it feel good.  
Washingtons hand left Madison face to grab his hand to help him up off the wooden floor over to Washington red velvet chair. Washington sat down first and pulled James up on top of his lap.  
James could feel himself hardening more from just being on top of Washingtons big muscular thighs. Washington hand slowly invaded Madison britches to find his cock, Washington lowered Madison pants slightly to where his cock could Freely hang out. 

" you're such a good boy Jimmy aren't you? "  
" I try Daddy..."  
Washington chuckled at the younger mans response.  
" I think you deserve a gift for behavior improvement, don't you agree? "  
" what ever you think is the best for me daddy "

Madison sucked in air as soon as Washington started to go up and down on his shaft, pumping his cock. Washington hands were huge and made Madison cock look small in comparison to the man much much bigger hand. 

Thomas still bent over on the desk felt a rage of jealousy starting to build up in his lower stomach. Jefferson knew this was the game Washington loved to play, make him go super jealousy and needy for his president. That was Jefferson problem, he always felt he needed to be the center of attention and affection when it comes to anything, not just during bedroom action.  
Jefferson turned his head back slightly to just see out the corner of his eye, Madison getting his dick fuck by Washington. He grumbled quietly under his breath and turned back around. It should be him being the one getting a hand job by the fucking president , not James Madison little ass. He was Secretary of State, his needs should always come first and for most. 

Washington looked over to Jefferson and could tell by his tense features he was mad jealous and upset by all the action he was being left out of. Washington loved to tease but was never cruel to his lovers, he knew when teasing would lead too far and one of his boys would feel hurt emotionally or physically. 

" Jefferson, get up and come over here now" Washington voice said at a much nicer tone then earlier today.  
Thomas pants still pooled around his ankles, went to go pull them up when Washington order him to fully remove his pants.  
Jefferson smirked, he knew he would get what he wanted.

He walked over to the armchair and waited for Washington next order like a good obedient little solider would have.  
Madison had tears running down his face and thrusted with every jerk Washington was giving him.  
Washington reposition Madison to where he would be sitting on Washington right thigh so that there would be enough room for Thomas to also sit down.  
Washington hand jerked for Thomas hands and abruptly sat Thomas down on his other thigh.  
Washington was surprised that the arm chair could still stand and hold all 3 grown men on it. Who ever Lafayette got to make the chair was a impressive craftsman. 

" do you think daddy should also tend to Thomas?" Washington breath whisper hot into Madison ear

Madison shook his head no.  
Thomas look over at Madison like he was just slapped across the face. 

Washington raised his eye brows in surprise  
" oh ? And why is that baby ? " 

" Thomas behavior, as of recently has been nothing but disrespect just as you said earlier " 

" so what do you think I should do to him jimmy? " Washington question

Madison smirked deviously " I think you should give him the switch like you said earlier " 

Thomas face froze with fear, God he hoped Washington wouldn't go along with the plan, why was Madison throwing him under?

Madison suggest the switch only for reparations of last time they did something like this with just the two of them. Thomas had tied James up and had him begging for him to let him cum, the damn bastard left him there high and dry, a servant found Madison an hour later still tied up in his office. Madison had to pay them high amounts of cold hard cash to keep their mouth shuts.  
Washington thought for a minute, then spoke.

"Okay then Jimmy, how many strikes do you think Tommy here deserves ? "

God dammit Thomas thought, he actually went through with the idea.

" as many as you see fit sir, but I suggest a good 6 "

" very well then " Washington said

Thomas froze with fear.  
Washington looked down at Thomas.  
"Okay Thomas you ready ? "  
" yes si- daddy " Thomas caught himself, the two men both felt Washington cock twitch at the response.  
Washington position Thomas to where his naked thigh slightly poked out.  
Thomas closed his eye and braced himself for the impact of a hand; Washington must have decide this was going to be a hand spanking instead of a normal switching . 

Thomas braced himself for the hardest slap ever when only a slight love tap was administer to his thigh.  
Jefferson looked down at his thigh confused and back up at Washington.  
Washington administered the next 5 pats. 

Washington look down at the dumbfounded Jefferson,  
" you're lucky I'm too tired to go through with the switching"  
Madison cursed under his breath he would have to get Thomas back at a later time.  
"Now, let's see what daddy can do for you two shall we ?" 

Washington grabbed both Jefferson and Madison dicks and started jacking them, slowly at first the progressively faster. Madison went back to thrusting slightly with each pump and Thomas rolled his head back taking in all of George's pleasure. Washington hands were works of art both huge and seeming to know exactly each weak point and most sensitive movements to administer . Washington started to focus more on the tips and continuously played with them until pre cum was leaking outta both the two, slicking his hands and making the movement even faster and slicker for Washington to move his hands.

" oh fuck y-yes " Madison moaned  
George rolled his eyes, he hated cursing but wouldn't jump on James now this was only a first time offense .  
Thomas on the other hand was moaning and squirming ready to bust  
" anything daddy wants, yes daddy yes " Thomas said in a utter daze. 

Both boys grabbed for Washington as the both squirted hot sticky cum all over Washington thighs and on to themselves. Washington let go of both of gentlemen's dicks to wrapping his big muscular arms around them.  
" you know you boys are mine and I hate seeing any of you arguing or causing trouble for one another, and I care about this houses modestly during debates. Now another childish outburst and we won't have such a fun time here. Am I understood? "  
" yes daddy " both Virginians said 

They stayed like this for a while just enjoying each other warmth. Jefferson sniffed into Washington shirt, the smell of Washington Cologne made him feel safe and at peace. James desperately clinging to Jefferson and Washington worrying he would be left out, but of course Washington made sure to include the small man, wrapping one of his muscular arms around James lower back.

" hey daddy? "  
Washington looked down at Thomas brown chocolate eyes.  
" yes baby boy ? "  
" can we both take care of that " Thomas pointed at Washington erected cock that was wet and was showing through his white tight pants.  
Washington smirked slyly.  
"Why of course you two can "  
Thomas and Madison soon together went to work to return the favor.


End file.
